The Shoshone (Pocatello)
The Shoshone led by Pocatello is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview The Shoshone "I don't speak your language, and you don't speak mine. But I still understand you. I don't need to walk in your footsteps if I can see the footprints you left behind." Unfortunately, this Shoshone saying did not apply when the white man came into their lands. The Shoshone arose from the intermingling of various indigenous peoples who had lived in the western part of North America for thousands of years; the Shoshone tongue, one of the Uto-Aztecan languages, was their most distinctive characteristic, and so common that, despite divergent dialects, members from distant tribes could converse with ease. At their greatest extent, the Shoshone stretched from northern Idaho to northern Arizona, from eastern California to western Montana. The first contacts between the Shoshone and whites included the passage of the Lewis and Clark Expedition through their northern lands in 1805 AD and the arrival of fur trappers and traders in the Rocky Mountains in the 1820s. The white explorers were followed by white pioneers, notably the Mormon settlements in Utah around the Great Salt Lake at the heart of Shoshone tribal lands. For the next three generations Shoshone chiefs fought against the loss of their hunting grounds, destruction of their culture, and forced relocation by the U.S. Army. But, while valiant, the fight was eventually futile. By 1890 the last Shoshone had been relocated to reservations administered by the U.S. Indian Bureau. Pocatello Chief Pocatello, leader of the Bannock-Shoshone tribe, spent his life attempting to find some means of coexistence with the white settlers encroaching on the Shoshone territory throughout the 19th century. Although the Shoshone under Pocatello did attack settlers and wagon trains, such acts were largely retaliation for depredations and attacks by the whites. Pocatello's band of warriors were blamed for increasing attacks on whites along the California Trail, the Salt Lake Road, and the Oregon Trail. In the autumn of 1862 Colonel Conner and the Third California Infantry of the U.S. Army arrived from Fort Douglas with orders to "chastise" the natives. Pocatello learned of the approach and led his tribe northward, thus escaping the infamous Bear River Massacre. Pursued by the U.S. Army for five years, Pocatello would sign the 1868 Fort Bridger Treaty by which his tribe was relocated to a reservation on the Snake River. He died there, despairing for the future of his people. Dawn of Man Blessings be upon you, wise and fearsome Chief Pocatello, revered leader of the Shoshone people. As the young chieftain of the Shoshone, you rose to face a wave of encroaching American settlements across the western United States. Forced to defend the Shoshone ancestral lands from a seemingly endless stream of new emigrants, your war band struck fear into those who would claim the sacred lands of your people. After years of strife, you skillfully avoided a direct conflict with the armies of the U.S. government, and negotiated a series of treaties in the hopes of establishing a lasting peace for the Shoshone. Most esteemed Pocatello, your people once again look to you for guidance. Will you conquer your enemies, driving them far from your lands? Or will you seek out peaceful diplomacy and trade? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Defeat: (Enneenuul wahakuuhuum!) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with MayorS' Comanche installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Found the Comanche Nation The Comanche emerged as a distinct group shortly before 1700, when they broke off from the Shoshone people living along the upper Platte River in Wyoming. In 1680 the Comanche acquired horses from the Pueblo Indians after the Pueblo Revolt. They separated from the Shoshone after this, as the horses allowed them greater mobility in their search for better hunting grounds. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Shoshone * May not be enacted before the Industrial era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * of Horses + 5) * 30 Culture * 5 Horses * 3 Comanche Riders appear near the Capital Explore the Wilderness Before us lies a vast and treacherous world! We must send out Pathfinders to explore the lands that we may be prepared for whatever challenges await us. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Shoshone * May only be enacted in the Ancient era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 20 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 2 Pathfinders appear near the Capital Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your feathered war bonnets and consuming peyote. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Tribal American Cultures Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:Plains Cultures